


Pressie

by maryfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike's been in that bathtub far too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressie

**Author's Note:**

> Includes inappropriate use of Christmas lights, Giles' excessive magic use. This was written for noel_of_spike on LJ in 2011. Un-beta read. This is gratuitous PWP - or porn with small plot, rather.

Spike woke up Christmas day to the oddest feeling. Fur wasn't something he usually associated with the Watcher’s bathtub – but it’s what he felt under his arse – his very bare arse. “Oi!” he shouted, tugging on the chains to make noise. Hope he woke that damn berk up early. “What’s with the naked? And the fur...handcuffs?” Because that was when Spike realized not only was he naked on fur, but he was also cuffed by it – big round black furred handcuffs normally of the type dangling in adult store windows. And he got a very bad feeling when he heard the humming from outside the door. 

“Giles? Mate? Have you finally gone round the bend?” he asked, shifting. He eyed the rest of the bathroom for his clothes, which appeared to be very much of the missing. The bathroom was as devoid of personal items as it had always been. Except for something new – on the closed lid of the toilet his eye fell upon a basket wrapped in clear cellophane. Clear enough so that he could see what was inside. And that really made him yell. 

Giles began to unpack the box sitting in front of him. A new package of colored, small-bulb Christmas lights (made of glass, and spelled unbreakable), check. Several oval-shaped ornaments with alligator clips on the tops (he shook one to hear it jingle, and pleased, he began to hum “Jingle Bells”), check. Each ornament weighed slightly more than its predecessor. 

And the last, a super slim glass rod, striped red for the season, very delicate. Giles placed this carefully – a sounding rod was one of his favorite toys, and a vampire would appreciate it much more than his past lovers. Besides, candy canes were traditional, weren't they? His glasses were left on the coffee table as he made his way to the bathroom with his present-wrapping supplies. 

Spike turned his head as the door opened, intending to berate the Watcher for whatever madness he’d gone through to leave him naked and cuffed in fur, for Christ’s sake, but Giles and his outfit (or lack of it) stopped his words and made him choke on them. 

The tall watcher had foregone any shirt, leaving Spike free to ogle the piercing hoop in his right nipple, a silver roundness broken by a green bead that hung just off center, and downwards to muscles he’d not thought the old man had – solidly packed abdominal area, the lines of hip bones tracing down to holy mother of god – was Giles wearing leather pants? Lace-up leather pants? Spike closed his eyes and felt his dick get hard, and by the throaty chuckle he heard from the other man, he knew Giles had seen it too. Yes, Giles was wearing leather pants, with a laced crotch. And no, he was not wearing any underwear; Spike could see his cock pressed against the laces, eager to be released. Where the hell had he found those things? 

Giles laid his supplies down on the sink, and for once Spike was truly aware of how very small that bathroom really was, once the door closed – and you put two grown men in it. “Watcher? You planning on giving me back my clothes any time soon?” he ventured. 

The other man turned. His hands were empty, but with a shout, Spike found himself upright, his chains lifting him to dangle from the curtain rod. “Bloody fucking hell, Giles!” Now he knew he was in serious kinds of trouble – now that he could really see what was in the shrink-wrapped basket. Any fucker worth his salt knew what KY was – but this stuff didn't look store-bought. It looked decidedly home-altered. The glare prevented him from reading flavors, but he’d been a right bastard to the man currently approaching him with –what, ornaments? “Oi, Ripper, there’re supposed to go on trees, mate.” 

“You are my tree this year, Spike. And my present.” Giles replied evenly. He attached the two smallest ovals to pale nipples, pinched hard and pink by his fingers to provide a good gripping space for the alligator clips. The metal teeth squeezed and Spike bit his lip, not willing to give up those sounds to the Watcher. Not yet, after all. He was no whore to be bought with simple nipple clamps, no matter if they – oh, fuck. He jingled and Giles grinned, flicking one of them again. 

“I bet I could play Jingle Bells on you, Spike.” He snapped the other one, faster now, and Spike was biting his tongue this time. “Yeah, I bet you could jingle my balls, too, Santa.” he said between gritted teeth, and Giles gripped said balls, raising them up and rolling them between his fingers. 

“They are a good bit of my present,” Giles said, dropping down to put Spike’s cock at eye level. He used his other hand to stroke the blond to fullness, and his tongue came out to run along the shaft, darting with pleasure along the head and underneath, long solid strokes that left Spike trembling and when Giles’ tongue slicked and stabbed into his hole, he gave the man what he wanted, a moan that begged for more and offered to give it in the same breath. 

The vampire felt Giles smile against his cock and then move away, and he twisted his body in protest, making the ornaments chime again, bringing a savored blush to his cheeks. Giles had fed him good blood earlier, and this was probably why, the conniving bastard.   
Spike heard the crinkle of plastic and craned his head, trying to see around Giles’ back, until he got distracted by Giles’ ass in the tight leather, the black molded to his flesh, giving a fair view of taut leg muscles and bare feet. The vampire was definitely enjoying the view until the view moved, turning around with a string of Christmas lights in his hands. They looked suspiciously slick to Spike’s eyes, and when Giles turned him on the chain he began to protest. Loudly. 

“Hey, hey, now, what the fuck do you think you’re going to do with those-“ Spike made an odd yargled sound of pleasure when he felt a well-lubed finger press against his asshole and inside, thrusting roughly a few times before another was added and he could feel himself being stretched well, those fingers scissoring his flesh apart. He moaned in his chains and rocked back against the knuckles. 

Metal rattled and Giles chuckled, removing his fingers from Spike and reaching for the lubed string of lights. Each bulb was a fairly decent size, maybe an inch all around, and he pressed the first one to Spike’s hole and the vampire twisted. “What’s that?”   
He didn't have anything against sex toys, in fact, he rather liked them – but this was new even for his perversions. He jerked as the first light slid inside his body – and he clenched reflexively before he thought about it. “Shit – are those glass?” 

“Yes, they are. But they won’t break, squeeze all you like.” As Giles did, his hand stroked over Spike’s cheeks, taking a firm grip. His fingers kneaded bruises into first one, then the other, and the other hand continued to push lights inside Spike.   
Ten bulbs were pushed into Spike’s ass before he was through, and a creature that had no use for breath was certainly using a lot of it to curse and groan and plead for Giles to, for god’s sake, fuck him or touch him or anything, and all the Watcher did was leave most of the string of lights dangling down his leg, twining it around Spike’s knee to keep it in place while he washed his hands and prepared the next ornament. 

Turning Spike to face him, he rose and slid his mouth along the blonde’s body while he did it, ending at his throat, worrying the Adam’s apple and the edge of jaw. Giles’ lips found Spike’s and he thrust his tongue inside a willing and open mouth. The dark-haired man was quite enjoying himself, if the strained lacing of his pants were any indication, and he slid his hands around Spike’s head, controlling the kiss, tasting, licking where he wanted, exploring Spike’s tongue as though it were a rare and delicious new toy before moving away and leaving a slack-jawed vampire whose eyes were only a little lust-filled. 

Giles grinned at Spike as he turned away again, and the blond was foggy enough not to care what the other man was currently doing as long as his dick kept being stroked. Which it was, so he was a dammed happy camper for a few minutes. Then he felt the strangest pressure against his slit, it was cool and slippery, and it made his mind clear quickly enough and he looked down. “What – exactly – is – that – mate?” Spike asked slowly, his eyes trying to take in what he saw. The sounding rod was made of clear glass, striped with red, and crooked at one end so that it did, in fact, resemble a candy cane. 

Giles smiled turned just a little sadistic. “It’s a candy cane.” Then he slid it into Spike’s penis and the vampire did scream this time, half out of fright more than pain, Giles was experienced with sounding rods and had lubed it up well before pushing the rod downwards.   
The watcher sat back to admire the effect, very pleased with his work so far. 

Spike was dangling from the shower rod, but most of his weight was still on his feet, though he was definitely stretched. A strand of lights was woven around his chest and arms, contrasting nicely with the ornament clamps – which he promptly switched out for heavier ones when he saw the vampire no longer reacted to a finger flick of the hanging ovals. The blond’s lips were reddened, but the flush didn't make his cheeks any brighter before it settled in his eyes, the heat of lust burning the icy blue orbs as Spike locked his gaze on Giles. “This is all – very nice – and everything, Giles...but…” he paused, and the Watcher took the opportunity to ping the sounding rod with one finger – oh, what a reaction he got. The bells jingled and Spike was harmonizing with them, his balls contracting as pleasure went through him at warp speed. 

Giles slid the rod out a few millimeters, and then pushed it back in, several times, but he stopped Spike before he came with a shouted growl, which only made him hiss and whimper for his release. But Giles had other ideas. He brought the dangling light strand up and wrapped it around Spike’s cock and balls, drawing them up and center, kept in position by the now connected strands of bulbs.   
He stepped back and turned off the lights in the small room. 

“Giles?” Spike managed, and damned if it didn't sound delightfully uncertain, and the merest hint of begging. 

And then Giles plugged him in. 

Spike lit up the bathroom like a, well, like a Christmas tree. 

Tree and present all in one. Giles was so pleased with his gift. 

END


End file.
